cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Speckles
Speckles is a Tyrannosaurus Rex who is the main protagonist of Disney's Speckles Rex. Her primary goal is to survive in the perilous world of dinosaurs. Biography Speckles was born the night of a full moon, the day her mother was killed by the Tyrannosaurus, Scratch. From then on, Speckles was raised by her older brother, Rex. While on a hunt, Speckles is nearly killed by a Therizinosaurus, until Rex comes and saves her, and he scolds her for wandering off, though later on, they reconcile and play together. The two go on another hunt, but just before they can succeed, Scratch triggers a Triceratops stampede that traps Speckles, but Rex then rescues her. That's when Scratch appears and attacks them, but Rex fights Scratch, allowing Speckles to get away, but sadly, Rex is killed by Scratch. Wandering alone, Speckles collapses from the heat, but she is rescued by a kind lemur named Suri, who nurses her back to help. Suri then raises Speckles into a young adult, and she becomes a successful hunter, as well as forms a strong bond with Suri. After getting her first successful hunt alone, her catch is stolen by Scratch, so Speckles pursues the older Tyrannosaurus to get back her catch. She succeeds and makes off with her catch after evading a pursuing Scratch. Later on, Speckles rescues a male Tyrannosarus named Green from a Velociraptor pack, and she fights off the Velociraptors. At Suri's urging, Speckles forms a relationship with Green, and the two become mates, settling down at Speckle's old home and the two even have an offspring together named Spots. However, Scratch proceeds to come in and drive Speckles and Green out of their home, but Scratch proceeds to chase after them, getting the pack of Velociraptors to chase after them. Speckles fights off the Velociraptors in fierce fighting, but sadly Green is mortally wounded while saving Speckles. Though Speckles is upset and reluctant to leave, Green urges them on, and so, Speckles does what she can to fight off the Velociraptors and bring Spots and Suri to safety. Still continuing on to a new home, Speckles suddenly decides that she actually wants to return back home and challenge Scratch, and so, Speckles leads Suri and Spots back. Stopping at a river for a drink, Speckles then patrols the area for danger, just as Scratch comes in and corners Suri and Spots. However, Speckles charges Scratch and engages him in vicious fighting. Speckles fights Scratch in a ferocious battle, leading them to a river, and though Speckles fights hard, Scratch fends her off and seriously wounds her, and he starts going after Spots. Using what strength she has, Speckles rams Scratch close to the river, which leads to a Mosasaurus leaping up and seizing Scratch, who takes him down to his watery grave. Though Speckles seems mortally wounded, she actually pulls through. Relieved that Scratch is finally gone, Speckles leads Suri and Spots back home to their old nesting grounds. Personality While being a wild carnivore, Speckles is incredibly compassionate and empathetic. She shows very strong care to her friends and is also helpful to those she perceives to be in need, such as rescuing Green from a Velociraptor pack despite not knowing him at the time. She also shows a staunch loyalty to Suri and Spots and does whatever she can to protect them, and she also felt a drive of vengeance towards Scratch for all the pain he caused her. Trivia Category:Cimil's Disney Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Monster Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Brutes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Childhood Friends Category:Disciplinarians Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Fighter Category:Guardians Category:Vigilantes Category:Hard Workers Category:Survivors Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Honorable Category:Hunters Category:In Love Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Loyal Category:One Man Army Category:Selfless Category:Married or Parents Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Tomboys Category:Determinators Category:Mentor Category:Chosen One Category:Neutral Category:Animal Kindness Category:Barbarian Category:Orphans Category:Normal Skilled Category:Adventurers Category:Nurturer Category:Amazons Category:Martyr Category:Chaotic Category:Passionate Learners Category:Symbolic Category:Rescuers Category:Rogue